


rock a bye baby

by V_Stands_For_Vore



Series: Spardacest Week 2019 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Repost From Another Account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Stands_For_Vore/pseuds/V_Stands_For_Vore
Summary: He's aware Vergil's fingers have stopped moving, have stopped pulling on Nero's belt as if waiting for confirmation. Nero nods and relaxes, allowing the pull of his belt to drag his trousers down as far as they can. Vergil's hands tug upwards, urging Nero to lift his hips. Nero struggles a moment to lift his too heavy body but finds the strength to arch his back, allowing his trousers to be pushed down. They remain on his thighs and Nero lays back down.--ORI was late to Spardacest Week so have Vergil sucking off Nero to help him through the fever of his manfluenzaSpardacest bingo sheet: free space--repost





	rock a bye baby

It’s a fever dream; it’s got to be, Nero thinks through the fuzz of the fever curling around his mind. The fever he has shouldn’t be this bad, it should have been cured within minutes, hours at the worst – the demon blood that flows through his veins should cure him instantly. Headshots, deep wounds, life-threatening wounds are healed in seconds. So why this fever has gripped him within the holding cells of wherever he’s been taken leaves him more confused than the intense heat of the fever curling around his brain.  
  
He’s aware of someone coming into the holding cell and observing him, and Nero struggles to control his body as he jolts upright, gasping for breath as another flush of heat sparks through his body. Nero takes a moment to breathe and opens his eyes, squinting at the chains that held his wrists to the wall. He doesn’t know what they’re made of, but all of his attempts to break them have failed. Carefully, he pivots his head to find Vergil sat by the closed and likely locked door, observing him.  
  
Nero wheezes for a moment, and cannot think through the fuzz enough. He knows the logic behind this – his father wants Dante, his twin brother. Nero has recently been working alongside Dante. Vergil has taken Nero to coax Dante to walk into a trap.  
  
Nero coughs weakly, and shakes his head, trying to clear his head. “Help.” It’s the only word that Nero can get out before he falls into coughs again, his breaths rattling in his throat and chest. His eyes flicked closed once more as he tries to keep consciousness. It’s a struggle at this point, and the faint touch of fingers on his chin is the fever dream. The brush of lips on his is a dream that his subconscious is creating.  
  
But when Nero opens his eyes, he finds Vergil in front of him, long fingers carefully unlocking the chains that hold him in place.  
  
Nero immediately wants to sprint, to rush out the room and to catch his father by surprise but his body is weak, mind in no state to make a plan out of nowhere. His body is weak and limp as his father lays him down on the floor. He doesn't struggle, nor does he make a noise.  
  
He expects to feel the prick of a needle, liquid or pills being pushed past his lips to ease the fever of whatever is causing him to have his symptoms.  
  
When he feels fingers nimbly opening his clothes and pushing them off, Nero forces his eyes open and tries to push up from the ground. "What... What are... What doing?"  
  
Vergil's hands push him down and he clears his throat. "Relax. You have a fever. Orgasms help in numerous ways - it'll make you feel sleepy and aid you in resting to heal, and it also releases endorphins that will block the aches and pains from being registered."  
  
Nero tries to fight the hands on him and shakes his head as best as he can. "Medicine."  
  
"You think demons have a cold flu medication?"  
  
Nero takes a moment to think about what's being said, trying to process it as quickly as he can. Vergil is right - it'll help his fever ease and he'll be able to breathe better and sleep.  
  
He's aware Vergil's fingers have stopped moving, have stopped pulling on Nero's belt as if waiting for confirmation. Nero nods and relaxes, allowing the pull of his belt to drag his trousers down as far as they can. Vergil's hands tug upwards, urging Nero to lift his hips. Nero struggles a moment to lift his too heavy body but finds the strength to arch his back, allowing his trousers to be pushed down. They remain on his thighs and Nero lays back down.  
  
Vergil's hands are surprisingly soft as they gently rub over Nero's thighs. They're warm, but Nero can feel the coolness in comparison to his heated skin. Vergil's hands continue caressing over Nero's thighs. They squeeze gently here and there and Nero begins to feel his breath catch. It's no longer from the struggle to breathe but from arousal pooling in his gut and groin.  
  
The fingers touch suddenly, making Nero's back arch as the slightly calloused finger pads wrap gently around his cock. He breathes harshly and lays back down, feeling the way his father gently coaxes his cock to erection. It doesn't take long for his blood flow to change direction completely, for his cock to start twitching.  
  
There's something forbidden about this which makes Nero's arousal spike in ways he's never known it to before. The way his body reacts to his father's own touch makes him feel shameful, his cheeks burning slightly, the tips of his ears burning with shame.  
  
The few thoughts his fever allows him are quickly pushed away at the sudden feeling of warm wetness around his tip. Nero groans and tilts his head back for a moment. The initial arousing shock fades and Nero lifts his head enough to look down.  
  
Vergil's eyes, the icy cold blue eyes boring into his. It makes Nero shudder and at that exact moment, Vergil takes more of his cock into his mouth. There's a look in Vergil's eyes that hints he observes the gargled gasp from Nero's throat as a success, a win.  
  
Nero drops his head back to the ground, his stomach pulsing with the sudden bobbing of Vergil's mouth. He pulls back a moment, and Nero goes to complain before his tongue suddenly presses hard against the underside of his cock. Three languid licks up the sensitive nerve have longing moans leaving Nero's throat.  
  
Vergil has obvious skill at this, his tongue, mouth and hands working together to send Nero's skin even hotter - hotter than the fever that plagued him had done.  
  
Cheeks hollow around him, sucking as though Vergil were dehydrated, desperate for any form of liquid to drink. His tongue pushes into Nero's slit, exploring and probing as precum beads on the tip. Fingers gently probe at Nero's asshole.  
  
Nero does his best to push down, trying to get a finger to push inside of him, desperate for something extra to push him over the edge. Vergil completely pulls off and leans up.  
  
"Not this time."  
  
Nero tries to find the words to respond; that next time won't happen and that this is for health purposes, but he can't find the words. The arousal in his stomach prevents him from saying no to a potential experience in the future.  
  
Vergil returns to bobbing his head up and down, working on bringing Nero closer to climax. Nero finds his stomach tightening, struggling to hold on. His tip hits the back of Vergil's throat and Nero yells out as Vergil's hand simultaneously squeezes Nero's sack.  
  
Nero can't help but whimper as he climaxes fully, shamee coursing around his gut as he hears the way his father sucks and swallows his cum down.  
  
Exhaustion hits him fast and the intense heat from his fever seemed to immediately break. He feels like a rag doll as Vergil carefully wipes his groin before lifting him, pulling his trousers back up. He's put back down against the wall but Vergil doesn't replace Nero's wrists into the chains.  
  
Nero hears something about sharing a bed from Vergil but he's already fading from consciousness, finally drifting to sleep after days of struggling to breathe and rest.  
  
In the morning, he'll find himself laying next to his father under sheets that cover their naked bodies as they slept through the night, but now, he falls asleep on the cracked stone floor of his holding cell.


End file.
